A New Beginning
by XxxrainbowsxxX
Summary: After the Death of his parents, Orphaned Dick Grayson has his life stripped away to go in the GCPD. Will Bruce save the day?
1. Chapter 1

The distinct sound of wire snaps could be heard in the distance from the ground below. The Crowds could only stare in shock as the performers fell together,hand in hand, followed by the distinct sound no child should ever hear.

 _Crunch._

The eight-year-old sat in silence as his tears poured, officers attempting to pull him down from the trapeze stand. He couldn't understand what was happening, or why it had happened. All he felt was an emptiness fill his heart, and emotions were swirling as they pulled him from his dead parents' bodies towards a squad car.

"This isn't fair! He needs to stay with us until we figure out what happened! He should be with family!" Haly shouted to the multiple police escorting the young man out of the circus tent, fuming with emotions unknown to the young child.

"Unfortunately, we cannot allow that, sir. He has to become a ward of the state until we find out the cause of the scene. He needs to be protected"

"He is Protected here! We are his family, blood or not!" Haly yelled, attempting to pull the police off the boy.

Dick, barely noticing the commotion, noticed a younger man speaking with some of the police and detectives around him. The man looked similar to his father, with raven hair andeyes that seemed to reflect the ocean. Dick thought it was strange to wear a suit to such an event.

As the man approached Dick, the man leaned down and looked dick in the tear stained eyes.

"You'll be okay, Jim here will take good care of you." The man said, sorrow filling his eyes.

"who are you?" Dick asked. He resembled someone he saw on T.V., this man was important to Gotham somehow. He just couldn't remember exactly how.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. I came out tonight to see your show. I know how you feel." Bruce said, gesturing his coat towards Dick and wrapping it around his smaller shoulders. "You have to be strong, You will be okay, I promise."

 _Mama…Tata…Why aren't you here…why…_

Dick stayed silent, letting the man known only as Jim take him into a squad car, and off into the night.

* * *

Let me know if you guys like this first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Driving down the streets of Gotham, Jim couldnt help but look in the reirview mirror towards the young boy, who was cowering in the corner of the car. Remorse flooded him as he realized just how much this young mans life was about to change.

 _luckily he wont have to see the worst of it._ Jim thought as he saw the child holding back tears. _Hopefully Sister Anne is up this late._

As the elder pulled up towards a house, Young Dick peered out the window to see the "American Dream" house, picket fence and all. Anxiety swept through his very being as Jim placed the car in park and opened the door, greeted by the chill of a december breeze. Dick Hopped out, grabbing his small duffel bag over his shoulder, and followed Jim to the door o this strange house.

A woman appeared from the doorway, dressed almost like a ghost in a while bedsheet, carrying a large beat up bible. "Oh dear! Jim, I didnt know you were coming over this late!" The woman exclaimed, ushering them both into the hallway of the house. It was dark, but had a family glow aura coming from every inch.

Jim looked towards dick. "Dick, son, can you go in the other room? We need to have a grownup conversation."

Dick nodded, seemingly understanding what was about to go on, and walked into the living room and sat down on the old style couch, keeping his hands folded in his lap and looking down.

The nun looked at the boy before looking back to jim in the hallway. "What happened?"

"Suspectedmurder of his parents, Tony Zucco tried to get the family back after they wouldnt accept the "protection" agreement. He's lucky to be alive." Jim said, looking over at Dick.

"Poor boy, Im guessing since you brought him here he needs a plce to stay?"

Jim nodded. "Just for a few days until we find somewhere more suitable to place him, CPS will come and talk to him about everything that happened soon enough."

Anne nodded, not saying another word as she went to dick and kneeled down, eye level with the child. "Hello Dick, My name is Sister Anne. Do you want to go get settled for the night? I can make you up a bed if you'd like." Dick looked up at the older woman, nodding his tear stained cheeks before following anne down the hall to a smaller room with 2 beds in it.

"Ill let you unpack sweetie, let me go talk to jim and say goodbye, okay?" Anne whispered down to the child before making her way back to the front. Jim and her locked eyes before he gave her a hug. "Thanks for your help Anne." Anne nodded before letting JIm out the door into the freezing night before wondering

 _Who is Dick?_


End file.
